The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of lavender, botanically known as Lavandula stoechas, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLELV15115’. ‘KLELV15115’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in November 2008 in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia between the proprietary female lavender variety ‘LS901’ (unpatented), and the proprietary male lavender variety ‘LS903’ (unpatented).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLELV15115’ was selected from the group of plants in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in September 2009.
In January 2010, ‘KLELV15115’ was first vegetatively propagated by stem cuttings in Cobbitty, NSW, Australia. ‘KLELV15115’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative stem cuttings.